Talk:Robbie Sells Rex/@comment-5072614-20121010203801
(Sniff sniff) You smell that? It smells like that Im about to write my NOT famous theory on a Victorious episode? Starring Scissor-Obsessed Jade, Lady ToTo, Cabbie, Andre the Fairy, and Beck Teh Canadain! --- A sunset rises as Robbie and Rex are outside, eating blueberry pie juice. Rex asks why did his washing machine break down, and Rex eats him. Robbie escapes and tells Rex that he has had enough of his tricks and decides to take him to the Stripper Club, where he can be sold… TO MUPPET LADIES. Rex begs him to not do so, but then is shot in the head by Cat. Robbie then is wearing a suit and has straight, short brown hair. He laughs as Cat spins, turning into a fully-developed woman wearing a ruby red dress and long black hair (INNUEDO ALERT (NOT REALLY)) The two skip across the garden. As they skip, Robbie realizes that Robbie hasn't been sold yet. So he pops out a cigar and tells Cat that his mom ate his jar of jelly and that Andre needs help at Neverland. Cat cries and dies. Robbie puts a sword in his stomach and takes Rex to hooters. Meanwhile, Tori is about to get braces. Andre is with her, but looks more like a gangster. He is wearing grills and very loose pants. As they speak about purple zebras and electric llamas, the dentist comes in and tells Andre to f-(3 STARS) off. He says "WELW, HEYL NAW!", then the dentist grabs a jar of wax and throws it outside. Andre turns into a fairy and goes after it. The dentist then closes the window. She then asks Tori about her whole life, and Tori tells her to f-(3 STARS) off. Just kidding. She tells her the life of Victoriana. Chrysanthemum Vega. Robbie ties Rex up to a pole at HOOTERS. Rex asks if this is legal, and Robbie says no. Suddenly, thousands of Cabbies, Tandres, Bades, and TrinJins come to see Rex dance. They all whistle as Rex gets jiggy with it. Everyone throws Lil Orphan Annie dollars at him, and Robbie becomes rich. He gets so rich that he blows off all his money on EBay, buying Cat clones from a girl named Carly (Wanko's Warehouse reference). So he makes a living on Rex dancing like Rihanna all day. At Wanko's Warehouse, Tori finishes up her story on how her life was (it was so sad that she eventually wrote a book about it and it became a best seller. But all you fan girls will never read it, since you all WILL BE DEAD by the time it's released). Suddenly, the dentist reveals her mask, and it's really TEAM ROCKET. Now, you probably thought that Jesse and Janes came out of that single costume. NOPE, it's just Chuck Testa (sorry meme-haters, I just had to do it). But Chuck Testa takes off his mask, and it's Jade. She takes off her coat and throws knives at Tori. Tori bleeds to death, as Jade kisses SinJin (the cameras weren't pointed that way, so you fan girls have nothing to worry about) Suddenly, Tori became Lady ToTo again and licked Jade. Her saliva was so powerful that Jade became a man and fought Tori. As the two fought, Beck comes in and admits his love… TO PONNIE. Jade and Tori get furious and knock Beck out. At Hooters, Rex is all-danced out and wants to go to Ms. Piggies house for lunch. Robbie says no and rips out his lungs. Suddenly, Tori and Jade arrive and say that Beck would be willing to dance the Chicken Dance. So Robbie sells Rex to Ms. Piggie, Beck dances for fan girls, Robbie becomes rich and lonely, Andre bathes in wax, and Tori and Jade get married and give birth to Cat, but name her Apple. So they pretty much went back to there normal lives. DNE EHT --- Okey, so yeah, I threw in something totally not original (Chuck Testa), but hey, I haven't made theories for a long time. My brain is actually functioning again, so yeah. Anyways, thanks for watching, kiss a ferret, and live life! There are more episodes that need theories. Tell me one. And while your at it, what is it that really smells? I don't really understand it.